


Where My Demons Hide

by BristleFished



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good god so many tags, Let the ships sail, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plots galore, Rating May Change, Violence, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BristleFished/pseuds/BristleFished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was your average teen in his senior year at Maria high rushing to get to class on time when he notices a person he had never seen before. That person is the one and only Jean Kirstein. Will Marco's bubbly and enthusiastic attitude benefit the situation when the two teens cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE. THIS WORK WAS PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS WHEN MONSTERS RULE) Hey this is my very first fic ever so sorry if my writing sucks ass. This particular story has a shit tone of plot but I don't think it's boring! Well enjoy my first go at a fanfiction and comment you honest opinion so I can improve the story in later chapters! (I am testing the waters on this so that's why this chapter is so short) and one more thing, the word count is messed up its says 710 for me but it's actually around 8070 words (I counted and then I added more so I'm not exactly sure what it is exactly)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* an alarm clock rings to no end as a groggy freckled mass awakens from its peaceful slumber. "Ugh is it morning already? W-wait, CRAP! I overslept!" As if he was a Olympic sprinter, Marco jumped out of bed and raced to get ready for his first day of being a senior at the dreadful Maria high-school. Maria high was always known for its significantly high drop-out rate and regular fights that almost always meant a trip to the hospital for both participants.

Marco thundered down the single flight of hardwood stairs to find himself tripping over his feet to try and get to the kitchen and snag a piece of toast that may or may not be burt to a crisp. With a charred piece of toast in his mouth and his shirt half on, he snatched his blue and white checkered backpack from its resting place under the couch and burst out the door and practically ran into his 1972 Chevrolet Cheyenne that was way past it's hay-day. As he attempted his escape from the driveway of his home a woman ran out of the house with two babies in her arms. "Marco! You forgot your shoes! Oh and try closing the door next time!" Marco looked down at his gigantic feet (not to his surprise) his feet were bare. He trudged back to the ajar door and slipped on his sandals that were a size to small and making sure to close the door behind him, made haste back to his lemon of a car and sped off onto the dirt road that lead to possibly the worst school on earth.

*An hour late on the first day?! Well, I can see how this year is gonna go...* Marco thought to himself while contemplating how to explain to his teachers why he didn't attend class. Pulling into the rundown parking lot of Maria high is a challenge. The school rather spends its funds on the football team then fixing the thousands upon thousands of potholes in the parking lot. Marco did a decent job at Guessing where the lines were once painted on the asphalt that designates where you can park your vehicle and parked somewhat even to the person next to him. With backpack in hand he slammed the truck door shut and made it his mission to get to his third period class. Wandering the water-damaged halls searching for his new classroom he noticed another figure.

Marco had never seen this person on the school property before. He did however look like he fit into the schools demographic of band-shirt wearing; hunched posture teens that regularly roam the rundown halls just itching to get into a good rumble. The only abnormal thing about him was his hair. The two tones; the top being a light chestnut color and the bottom tone being a dark spruce looking shade. He also hid a good portion of it behind a bland red beanie. Probably one of the most Ridiculous haircuts Marco had ever seen; he found it strangely. Appealing.

He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular (especially not finding his classes that's for sure) so Marco decided to test the waters and give the newcomer a greeting.

"Hi I'm Marco! Are you finding your class alright?" *god I sound like I work a department store* Marco thought nervously but still maintaining his perfect smile. "I'm not going to class. Now leave me alone" the slightly shorter teen replied in a irritated tone. "Well what class are you supposed to be in?" Marco persisted as if not hearing what the other boy had just stated. " Jesus Christ What did I just say? If you really want to know I'm supposed to be in room 643." “That’s where I'm supposed to be! I know where it is I can show you if you like!" *I’m way to excited about this. I'm probably gonna get a real good beating for it any minute now* Marco thought as he tensed at the thought of getting beaten to a pulp on the first day of school.

"Sure. Whatever Freckles." To Marco's astonishment the other boy accepted his invitation to navigate the corroded hallways to reach their apparently shared third period. "Uh okay this way! It's just up the stairs six doors down on the left." The two teens then proceeded to walk the halls until they had reached their destination, A black door that was falling off it's hinges that had 643 engraved crookedly into it. "You know, I never caught your name."

"It's Jean. Jean Kirstein"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Well shit we missed third period" Jean stated with a mildly disappointed look on his face. "Way to state the obvious Horse Face." Marco retorted. "Well look who's a sassy pants!" Neither of them noticed the herd of students rush by them, each scurrying to their next class and most attempting to avoid a conflict. The room in front of them was a ghost town besides one figure. A short; ebony haired man lingered next to a desk attempting to get Sharpie stains out of a dilapidated desk. Marco froze. He knew who this man was. It was Mr. Lance "Corporal" Levi; the most feared teacher in all of the universe. Marco turned to tell Jean of his realization to find the other boy nowhere in sight. *Probably slinked away with the hoard of other people. That bastard.* Marco thought. Before Marco finished his thought the terrifying little man was standing within arm’s reach of the now desperate-to-escape Marco. "You were supposed to be in this class an hour ago brat! And why in the hell are you still standing here for?! Go the fuck away and get to you next class you little shit! The ebony haired spawn of Satan snapped. "Y-yes sir! I'm sorry sir! I- I'll get to my next class right away sir!" Marco replied hastily. The freckled teen whisked around and hurled himself down the hall while looking at his schedule to see where he was even supposed to go. Apparently it was science lab number 6 with Professor Hanji Zöe. It turns out the teacher from hell spared him yet another disaster. An explosion came from the room that Marco was apparently heading right towards "Geeez.. What now" Marco sighed. He trudged into the smoke filled room to find Jean Kirstein in front of the demonstration desk with a million pieces of broken glass that was probably once a beaker. "Wonderful demonstration Jean!" Professor Hanji squawked. "It's Jean not Gene." Jean mumbled. *This explosion must have happened while that nut job of a teacher was putting the attendance into her computer! I hope I wasn't entered yet.* Marco thought to himself. The nutty professor returned to her seat not even bothering to clean up the orangish-green goo that was oozing off the demonstration desk. "Okay now that our unexpected demonstration is over back to role call! Uh let's see here, Sasha Blouse?!" The professor called in a far to chipper tone. "Here!" Replied a equally chipper Sasha although her response was muffled since she was stuffing her face with potato chips at the same time. "Okay good! Let's see... Marco Bodt?!" "Oh uh, present!" Marco replied with a sigh of relief knowing that he would actually make it to a class today after all.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful aside from the all-time lowest amount of brawls in a day. (Witch was six by the way). The end bell rang and the students flooded out of the school at the speed of light and within minutes the parking lot was a ghost town. All besides Marco's lemon and the car he had parked next to; a mint condition blue 67 mustang. The driver was apparently inside the car smoking a cigarette. Marco was almost to his vehicle when he noticed who was in the mustang flanking the left side of his truck. It was Jean Kirstein. Of all people. Why him? At this point Marco was right beside the driver’s side of the mustang just staring through the glass. The window rolled down. The air filled with ash causing Marco to snap back to reality and choke a little on the smoke. "What the fuck do you want freckles?" Jean asked with the same sour expression as the same time the first discovered each-other's existence. "Thanks for saving my ass back in chemistry class" Marco replied sheepishly. "No problem freckles. It's payback for takin the heat for me from that devil spawn of a teacher." Jean replied attempting to keep his cool but ultimately failing and blushing like a huge dork. *whoa why is he blushing? Am I blushing? Wait I'm not gay?! I shouldn't be! Am I? Is Jean?!* Many questions swirled around in Marco's brain as a large crack of thunder pulled him from his thoughts.

"You better get going freckles. It's fixin' to storm real soon." Marco didn't question anything. He immediately made haste to the other side of the mustang and attempted to climb into the raised slightly to high Chevy when a sudden request was asked by Jean himself. "Hey Marco;" he was blushing again. "C-can I have your phone number?" Waisting no time getting a Pen from the laced pocket of his backpack Marco searched for a strip of paper but came up empty handed. "Here. Just type it in here." Jean handed Marco a sparkling new-looking iPhone 4s. Numbers were exchanged and it started to rain soon after. "Well. Better go." Marco said with a stupid grin on his face. "See you tomorrow?"

"Ya. See ya tomorrow freckles."


	2. Have I Seen You Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter our beloved asshole Jeager Bombastic enters the mix of characters as well as a few cans of springles! several other people will cameo but we will go into further detail on those characters in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay get ready for a cheese fest! This serious amount of plot is important to the story however. I cannot stress this enough, please give me constructive criticism on this fanfiction so I can create a better experience for you. But if you don't, that's on you. I forgot to mention that the vast majority of the things that happen in this fic are related to real-life experiences. ill point it out if a chapter is not based of one of my many shitty experiences

For some reason Marco felt strangely exited to go to the shitty school known as Maria High. He had a stupid grin on his face that he could not shake for the life of him. The freckled senior waltzed down the stairs and was just about to shut the door behind him when a short; Ink haired woman with a baby in each arm who suddenly appeared Directly behind Marco. “Marco you never leave for school this early. What happened yesterday?” The woman asked tentatively. “Nothing mom. I just made a new, friend. That’s all.” “Well I’ve never heard of you making a friend before!” Macro’s mom giggled. “Are you saying I don’t have any friends?! W-well I do!” Marco attempted to make a come-back but failed miserably. “Okay get to school or you will be on time! What a terrible fate that would be.” Marco’s only caregiver said with extreme sarcasm. “Okay mom see you later.” He closed the door behind him (for once) and sped off onto the clay and dirt road back towards the dreadful school known as Maria high with a strange smile on his face. 

*First day: an hour late. Second day: an hour early when will I ever be just on time?” Marco thought. Marco just ended up spending half-hour waiting in his truck with “My Chemical Romance” albums played on repeat to where the speakers were practically blew out and a teacher he didn’t know yelled at him to “TURN DOWN THAT RACKET”. Of course being the goody-two-shoes Marco is, he complied immediately. “Well, since I can’t listen to music for now I might as well go look for the classes I missed yesterday. It’s not like I’m waiting for jean or anything!” Macro said quietly. He walked into the school with slight hesitation because the front door sort of slid off its original track of motion that it had been doing repeatedly for the last seventy years. “When will they ever use the school’s budget on things that are actually important? Like doors or janitors?!” Marco mumbled to himself just loud enough for people in close proximity to hear. “Probably never. This shithole of a school will never get its fucking act together.” Said a familiar voice coming from a close proximity behind Marco.

His sheepish nature got the better him and he ended jumping a good five feet through the school and hitting a mysteriously open locker door. “J-Jean?! I-I didn’t expect you here so early!” Marco replied rubbing his nose that may or not be starting to bruise already. “Jesus Christ man I was just trying to be friendly no need to go breaking lockers with your face!” Jean laughed out. Jean’s laugh faded when he realized who locker Marco face-planted into. “Hey Freckles back the fuck away from that locker before the owner beats the shit out of y-“But he was too late in his warning. The teen who now was holding Marco by the collar of his shirt had rather shaggy hair, tanner than the average person and was maybe a good 2 inches shorter than Marco but him being able to completely overpower him in an instant was beyond Jean’s comprehension. “What the fuck bro?! You dented my locker! Now you’re gonna get it nerd!” The third party teen stated in a complete and utter enraged tone. “Back the fuck of Jaeger! Or do I have you beat you down again like the dog you are?!” “Oh is this your boyfriend horesface?! Why would anyone want to be with you?!” “Okay calm your tits Jaeger!” The Two rivals bickered long enough for Macro to attempt to slip away from the tan teen’s iron grip. 

“You’re not going anywhere Freckles! Someone’s gotta pay for the damage. It’s either your money or your face!” The owner of the dented locker said raising his voice even further. “H-How much for your locker’s repairs sir?” Marco replied sheepishly. “I dunno bro it looks pretty bad it’s gonna be at least 30 dollars.” The third teen said in a significantly quieter voice now a wolfish grin spreading across his face. “Hey I’ve got it freckles my parents are loaded so it’s not a problem.” Jean all of a sudden piped up. “N-no! I’ve got it really!” “Dude I’ve seen your truck and by the looks of it, you don’t have it. Really it’s not a problem.” This sudden display of affection was new to Marco. Nobody but his mother would show him any affection as a friend or anything for that matter up until this point.

Marco reluctantly submits to Jean’s payment to his apparent enemy and the third teen finally let’s goes of Marco’s worn-out shirt and snatches Jean’s thirty dollars out of his hand and runs out of the door and out of sight and on his way out shoves Marco into the dented locker that was still open causing him to fall in. To further add to Marco’s suffering, the now paid teen slams the door after Macro’s limbs fall into the pale green locker filled with miscellaneous works of paper that should have been turned in the year before. “Get me out of this locker please” Marco said rather too politely for his situation. Nobody responded but the door opened immediately after Marco’s plea for freedom. Jean (By no surprise) was standing in dead center of the outside of the locker with no room for Marco to exit his gum-crusted prison. “Thanks for paying off that guy Jean.” “No problem Freckles. Eren was a dick that just needed to back the fuck down.” Jean replied still standing in front of the locker. “Uh can you please move out of the way? Class is going to start soon.” Jean moved out of the way and reached out a hand to the apparently now blushing Marco. He accepted the offer for assistance out of his aged copper color confinement.

After Marco walls pulled free, the two teens walked towards their next class (Apparently they have the same first period as well.) After a few minutes of roaming the halls other students started to flood into the dilapidated building. The bell rang for the students and a good forty percent actually hauled ass in order to get to class at a somewhat reasonable time. The other sixty however, didn’t give two shits about it and were just there for the free food in the cafeteria. (If you would even call it food) Marco was a part of that forty percent and Jean didn’t look like he was but to his surprise, Jean was glued to Marco at the waist until they reached room 783, The Algebra room. “Hey why are you so clingy? I’ve only just met you yesterday.” Marco asked in a serious but quiet voice in order to make sure no other classmate heard the conversation to save Jean of any potential embarrassment. Jean didn’t answer but mildly blushed and continued inside the gauntlet known as the Algebra room. The two teens didn’t speak to each other until third period where they had to deal with the teacher from hell once more.

“Well, well, well look who decided to show up for class.” Snarked the reincarnation of Satan known as Mr. Levi. Avoiding eye contact was the key. Each teen knew that. They just ignored Mr. Levi’s bombardment of humiliating jokes and claimed the only two seats left at the back of the class and sat down. Jean sat with ease but Marco ended up sitting on a thumbtack. “Jesus Fucking Christ that hurt.” Marco said under his breath so nobody could hear him curse. He almost never cursed but he could make an exception now. A familiar face was flanking the right side of Marco’s desk, Snickering. “Oh I’m sorry nerd that was meant for Horseface but hey, collateral damage.” Remarked the person who must have obviously placed the thing that has now impaled the underside of Marco’s upper thigh. The moment for Marco’s tormenter was short-lived because Mr. Levi had heard the ruckus the back of the class was causing. Between Jean and Eren bickering about Useless shit and thumbtacks to Marco trying to remove said thumbtack it was hard not to. 

“Okay Brats listen closely because I’m only going to say this once.” Mr. Levi said to the class but looking at the three desks in the back of the room in particular. He knew how to punish the three teens for disrupting his class. So did the three boys sitting in the back of his classroom. “Some of the students in this class have a very expansive knowledge of English so we will now be having random pop quizzes on the chalkboard until the end of the year. To further prove my point, I would like Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, and Marco Bodt to please come to the front of the room and explain what we did in class yesterday having to do with Building mental images. Marco’s eyes instantly widened as well as the two people’s flanking his desk. They each rose and trudged to the front of the class and prayed that they could get out of this period as soon as possible. They each reached the front of the classroom and just stood blankly at the board when Jean grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write something. What he wrote was *BUILDING MENTAL IMAGES HELP PEOPLE FURTHER INDULDGE INTO THE STORY, ARTICLE, OR NOVEL THAT THEY ARE READING.* Mr. Levi blinked in astonishment. Jean hadn’t been in class yesterday how did he even get the correct answer? “Correct you all may now sit down” Mr. Levi said returning to his composed and bored expression he was wearing moments ago. Other than that surprising development in Jean’s intelligence the day went smoothly until lunch time witch is just after fourth period. 

For once in the day, Marco was alone; making his way to the cafeteria like all the other people that had lunch at that time. “Hey Marco wait up!” Said a chipper sounding girl from behind him. “Oh hi Sasha! Fancy seeing you here.” Marco replied sarcastically. “Are you kidding?! Its lunch time; the best period ever!” “Oi Sasha; Leave Marco alone!” Replied a voice from a little bit behind Sasha of whom with was bouncing off the walls at the sight of the cafeteria that was about twenty feet in front of her. “Relax Connie I’m just saying hi!” Replied Sasha. “Okay Marco lets go into the cafeteria so we don’t have to deal with that behemoth any longer.” Connie whispered. “Hey I heard that!” Pouted Sasha. 

The three of them meandered into the cafeteria and got into the line of people that must have stretched a mile if it wasn’t coiled around little metal fence-things that the exact word for it escaped Marco’s mind. They grabbed trays and moved down the line as unidentified food was dumped onto the trays that looked like they haven’t been washed in at least a week. “There is a reason that this shit is free right Marco?!” Connie mumbled just quiet enough for Marco to catch and the Lunch lady to not notice. *Man is she scary what ever happened to that nice woman that gave us extra pudding cups?! What was her name…? Petra? Ya, that sounds right. You know, I think Mr. Levi had a thing for her once…* Marco thought to himself.

The tree sat down and started chattering when a few more people joined the crowded table. Marco knew none of those people. Except Jean. *For Pete’s sake this guy is everywhere!* he thought. “Hey I’m going to assume this seat isn’t taken freckles.” Jean blatantly said. “Well It is as long as you can deal with thing one and thing two over there.” Marco replied pointing in the direction of Connie and Sasha that were pretending to do Karate moves in their chairs. “They aren’t a problem. But if they are they know what’s coming towards them!” Jean replied upper-cutting the air. “Hey back in English class, how did you know the answer to the question Mr. Levi asked us?” Marco replied suddenly realizing what had happened a few hours ago. “I have my contacts” Was all Jean said then the subject was dropped and the two slipped into an awkward silence for a good ten minutes until Connie blurted out “Hey Marco who’s your friend?!” “I’m Jean nice to meet you.” That was probably the most polite thing Marco had heard him say. “Well nice to meet you!” said Sasha shaking his hand far too wildly and Connie doing the same right after. Marco never really noticed how time flew so quickly. It seem like only a few minutes ago they had sat down to consume what the school called “Healthy food” but the thirty minutes the students were given for lunch had passed and it was now time to return to class. Marco has band next period so he didn’t expect to see Jean there. And he didn’t. Just thing one and thing two banging away on the bass drums while Marco was safe from the mayhem in the front row as first chair clarinet. The day was over soon afterwards and Marco headed home as usual. Jean’s ’67 Mustang was not parked next to his or in that matter, not in the parking lot at all. Marco was somewhat disappointed at being the only person left in the parking lot. But he climbed in his lemon, and drove back down the dirt road towards his house to go home and start the cycle of waking up, going to school, surviving, going home, sleep, repeat all over again. But just as Marco was about to leave the school’s premises, He got a text Message. 

[From: Unknown]  
Hey its Jean wanna hang out sometime?

[To: Jean]  
Sure when do you want to?

[From: Jean]   
Good answer. Meet me @ Olive garden @ 8:30 tonight

[To: Jean]  
Why so sudden? :-I

[From: Jean]  
Listen Freckles just come its important

[To: Jean]  
On my way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I see you survived my fanfiction! Ready to give me some feedback? Just comment here or on my tumblr page witch is bristlefished. (I don't know how to make links so please tell me how to do that) I start school in 2 days so the updates are going to slow dramatically. As if juggling a job and a fanfic was hard enough am I right?!


End file.
